Lost Love
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Derek and Addison were married and had twin girls. Fifteen years later these sisters meet. Can they get there parents together? Addek... CHAPTER 6 IS UP! *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I'm a big Grey's Anatomy fan and I love The Parent Trap!!! Reviews are appreciated. I know this chapters short, but just stick with me.. Addek forever!!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing just Katie and Jessie.

**Chapter 1**

**December 11, 1992**

**Settle Grace Hospital**

The raindrops beat down on Derek Shepherd's head as he ran around the car to open the door for his wife.

"Derek I hate this place" He laughed and helped her out of the car.

"Addi, give it a chance, ok. We're going to spend seven years of our life here.

"Don't remind me. I hear it rains here ever day. Can you believe that, Derek? Ever damn day"

"I'm very sorry about that Addison, but as you know I'm not the maker of weather"

"You're right I'm sorry Derek. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I've been angry about everything" Derek opened the door to the hospital and they walked hand in hand into the party.

"Don't worry about it Addi. I forgive you" Addison smiled and Derek and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Derek saw a friend at the bar and left Addison to mingle with some of the female guests.

"So, this is the Pre-first day Mixer that I've heard so much about" Addison said to the women to her left.

"Yup, this is it. I'm Kathy Martin. I take it you're going to be an intern too" Addison stuck out her hand and shock Kathy's.

"I'm Addison Shepherd. And yes, I'm a surgical intern. I'm hoping to be an OB-GYN surgeon, but time will tell" Kathy nodded and looked at Derek as he approached them.

"Wow!" Kathy whispered.

"What?" Kathy pointed and Addison turned around.

"Already making friends I see" Addison smiled and took Derek's hand into her own.

"Kathy, this is my husband, Derek Shepherd. We've been married two months"

"Congrag!" Kathy smiled at the happy couple.

"Best two months of my life" Kathy excused herself and Derek led Addison outside to the balcony. It had stopped raining and the city was shinning brightly.

"It's so beautiful out here" Derek said looking at the stars and then back at Addison.

"Yes, yes it is" Addison blushed when she saw that Derek looking at her. He brought his lips down on hers for a long kiss. They broke apart, breathless a few moments later. They were joined on the patio.

"Excuse me. Would you mind if I took your picture?"

Derek and Addison nodded. Derek took Addison into his arms and smiled at her lovingly. She smiled right back, staring into his piercing blue eyes. The camera flashed.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**15 Years Later**

**Summer**

**New York, New York**

"Katie Montgomery!" Addison looked at her watch. Katie was supposed to be at the airport in thirty minutes. Finally Addison gave up on yelling and reluctantly walked up the stairs. She opened the door and turned on the lights. Katie made no movements. The only thing that was visible was Katie's red hair under her pillow.

"Katie!! Let's go!" Addison made her way to the bed and took the pillow off of Katie's face.

"Mom, five more minutes" Katie grumbled blindly searching for the pillow to cover her face.

"We don't have five minutes, Katie. You've got to be at JFK in thirty minutes"

"I don't know why you got me a flight at the crack of dawn" Katie said as she rolled out of bed.

"I didn't get you a flight at the crack of dawn. Your flight leaves at 10, you just have to be there two hours early. If you hurry up, you can have some breakfast before we leave"

Katie walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair before throwing it in a bun. Katie was 5'8 and taller than most boys her age. At her grade school she excelled in volleyball and Addison knew she would also excel next year in High school. Katie had red hair, like her mother and blue eyes. Her mother was an OB-GYN surgeon and Katie hoped to follow in her footsteps.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"All right. I've got to go" Katie turned around and looked at her mother.

"Ok, I'm going to miss you a lot"

"I'm going to miss you too, mom" Addison pulled Katie into a loving hug.

"I love you"

"I love you more" Katie smiled at her mom and then proceeded to walk through the security checkpoint.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Los Angles, California**

Derek Shepherd opened his eyes slowly and rolled over in his king size bed. Last night had been a long night and the hospital and Derek was glad he had taken today off to sleep in. Well, he didn't take the day off just to sleep in. He took it off so he could take his little girl to a summer program at Seattle Grace. Derek had many memories at Seattle Grace, most of which he wished he could forget about. He glanced and the clock.

"Jessie?" Derek yelled loudly as he found some clean pants and put them on. After finding a clean shirt his daughter bounded in the room.

"Good morning daddy" Jessie walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on the check.

Jessie had long red hair and wore glasses around her blue eyes. She was about 5'8 and had an athletic build. Jessie played basketball, but concentrated mostly on academics rather than athletics.

"Good morning, Princess. I just wanted to make sure you were ready to go. I was thinking maybe you wanted to stop by the hospital and say bye to all the nurses"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

After going to the hospital and saying her good byes it was time for Derek to drop Jessie off at the airport.

"I'm going to miss waking you up for work, dad"

"I'm going to miss that too. Now I'm going to need to buy an alarm clock for this month" Derek and Jessie laughed together and then Derek pulled his daughter into another hug and kissed her forehead, "I love you princess"

"I love you too dad" Derek watched as she walked away. She turned around for the final time before she went through security. As she did so, she put on her glasses and waved to him for the last time. Derek had to take a second look, because for a second he was sure Jessie had turned into Addison.

_**Flashback:**_

_After the mixer Derek and Addison made their way back to the car together. Derek started the car and they were on their way back to their hotel. Addison put on her glasses and pulled out a map._

"_Derek, are you sure we're going the right way? I'm pretty sure we were supposed to make a left at that light" Derek laughed and took Addison's hand into his own._

"_Addi, we've lived her for a week now, I'm pretty sure I know my way around"_

"_Well, we'll see about that, Shepherd" Derek laughed again and received a scowl from Addison. _

_Ten minutes later Derek finally admitted he was lost._

"_So know you want my help? Why couldn't you have just asked me right when we left the hospital and then we wouldn't be in this predicament"_

"_I'm very sorry sweetheart"_

"_You'd better be sorry" Derek made a grab at the map, but Addison snatched it away just in time, "Keep two damn hands on the wheel, Shepherd!" Derek looked at Addison, shocked. He pulled the car off to the side of the road and then spoke to her._

"_Addi, are you ok? You've been looking for a fight ever since we got to the mixer tonight. Do you want to tell me what's up?"_

"_No, nothing's wrong, Derek. I'm sorry"_

"_See, this is what I mean. You go from kind and perfect Addison to I hate everything that lives or breathes Addison._

_Addison took off her glasses and threw the map down in frustration, "Stop yelling at me Derek!" Addison yelled at Derek._

"_I'm not yelling!" Derek said louder than necessary. He instantly regretted yelling, for Addison had begun to cry._

"_Addi, I'm so sorry. If something's wrong with you, then you should tell me. I'm your husband; we should work these things out together. Are you just nervous about your first day?" Derek asked taking her hand._

"_Derek, I'm pregnant" Derek let go of Addison's hand and stared blankly at her._

_After a minute or two of complete silence Derek said two words that he would regret for a long time, "Holy shit"._

_**End Flashback**_

**A/N- Let me know what you think. I'll update by Friday at the latest. I'm seeing Wicked on Saturday!!!!! Yay me!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- thanks for the reviews. They are appreciated greatly!! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Parent Trap or Grey's…

**Chapter 2**

**Seattle Airport**

Once Jessie arrived in Seattle, she made her way down to the baggage claim and got her bags. She noticed there were about forty other kids hanging out there, so she assumed they were also in town for the program. She saw a group of girls a few feet away and walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Jessie Shepherd. Are you guys here for the summer Program at Seattle Grace Hospital?" One of the girls, who was about Jessie's height turned around to face her. Jessie opened her mouth yet no words came out. This girl looked almost the same as her, except she chose to wear her hair up in a bun.

"Hello? Are you ok?" The girl waved a hand up and down in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So where are you from… Uh?" The other girl stuck out her hand and Jessie shook it.

"I'm Katie. Katie Montgomery. My mom works at New York Med. You might have heard of her, Addison Montgomery?" One of the girls to Jessie's right looked at Katie in shock.

"Your moms, Addison Montgomery? As in the number one Ob-GYN surgeon in the country?"

"The one and only"

"No way!" The girls around Katie began to talk excitedly about Addison.

"Well, I'm from Los Angeles and my dad's Derek Shepherd. The top Neurosurgeon in the country" The girls stopped talking to Katie and slowly backed away from her and Jessie.

"My mom could kick your dad's ass" Katie said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm not to sure about that. My dad once preformed surgery that separated two men that had been stuck together for twenty-six years. Beat that Montgomery!" Jessie said, they had just about everyone's attention in the entire baggage claim.

"No problem, Shepherd. My mom once performed surgery on a women with two uteruses!" The girls gasped.

"That's a bunch of bull crap, Montgomery"

"Are you dissing my mom, Shepherd?" Katie took a step closer towards Jessie and raised her fists.

"Yeah, I am Montgomery, what are you going to do about it?" Without warning, Katie swung her fist and made contact with Jessie's nose. Jessie grabbed her nose as blood began to pour out of it.

"I guess you'd better call daddy, and have him come and sew you up" Jessie jumped on Katie and began to kick her and hit her with ever once of anger she had in her.

"Girls!" Katie and Jessie stopped fighting and were dragged to their feet by a woman wearing scrubs. "What in God's name is going on here?"

"Shepherd started it!" Katie said quickly pointing her finger at Jessie.

"Ya, right, Montgomery. It was totally her," Jessie said pointing her finger at Katie.

"I'll deal with you two later. I'm Dr. Bailey and I'll be supervising you kids during your stay at Seattle Grace. You will be staying in unused on call rooms at the hospital. Right now, we're going to head to the hospital and I'll give you guys a tour. Then we'll head to dinner"

The group began to scatter to gather their bags, Bailey motioned Jessie over, "Shepherd isn't it? You'd better get that nose checked out before dinner"

Bailey walked away leaving Jessie clutching her nose and giving death glares to Katie. Katie pointed at Jessie and her and a few girls began to laugh. Jessie sighed; this was going to be a really long day.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Shepherd, Montgomery" Katie walked to where Dr. bailey stood with a grin on her face. Jessie joined her a few seconds later.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey?" Bailey pointed to the door to her left.

"Since you two seem to be getting along so well it only seems far that you room together" Bailey smiled as Katie and Jessie stared each other down.

Katie walked into the room first and threw her volleyball gym bag on the top bunk.

"I call top bunk, Montgomery" Jessie said eyeing Katie suspiciously.

"Well, I already beat you to it, Shepherd" Katie smiled pointing to her bag that was on the top bunk. Jessie rolled her eyes and walked over to the bunk and threw Katie's bag onto the bottom bunk.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Shepherd? I threw my bag up there before you called it" Katie yelled angrily. Bailey shut the door smiling.

"Have fun, you two" The girls were so busy yelling that they didn't even hear Bailey.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So honey, how's Seattle been? Nice and sunny?" Addison had been sitting by the phone all day, waiting to hear Katie's voice.

Katie laughed, "It's been sunny all day, I wonder how long that's going to keep up though"

"Yeah, it'll probably start raining tonight and not stop until Christmas. So how's the hospital?"

"It's great. I love it. The only thing sour about the trip so far is my new roommate"

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Jessie" Derek smiled as his daughter told him how horrible her first day was.

"Dad, it's horrible. My roommate punched me in the nose" Jessie whispered, looking over her shoulder at Katie.

"Do you want me to fly out there and knock some sense into her?" Jessie laughed.

"No dad, I'll be fine"

"I know you will. Have a good rest of the night. I love you"

"I love you too" Jessie hung up and threw her phone on the small table.

"I love you more" Katie hung up her phone too, and threw it to where Jessie's rested on the table. The girls stared at each other, both not exactly sure what to say.

"So, was that your mom?" Jessie asked Katie. At the same time she took a seat at the table.

"Yeah. We're pretty close: her and I. She's all I've got"

"You don't have a dad?" Jessie asked gently.

"Nope. Well, I did. But he and my mom split after I was born. I haven't seen him since"

"I'm so sorry" Jessie truly was, she couldn't imagine her life without her dad.

"It's not your fault. So, how's your family life? It must be difficult being the daughter to the great Derek Shepherd"

"It's pretty difficult, but you'd know. Your mom's Addison Shepherd, the number one OB-GYN surgeon in the country. How are you guys so close if she works every day?"

"Well, I wake up and my mom's gone. She's at work. I go to school and after I walk to the hospital. I do my homework in her office and then when I'm done I'll usually watch her perform a surgery. And she takes Saturday's off. That's our day. How do you and your dad do it?"

"Well, I wake up my dad every morning at 5:00 and he goes to work. I get a ride to school with my neighbor. After I'll go to the hospital and hang out just like you do. I love to watch my dad work. It's because of him that I want to be a surgeon"

"Yeah, same here. It's because of my mom that I want to be a surgeon too. So what does your mom do? Is she also a doctor?"

"Yeah, my dad says she's a great surgeon, but I've never met her. Like your parents, mine split after I was born. I'll I've got is a fifteen year old photo of my mom and dad together. I've looked at it so many times the edges have become crinkly and it's hard to see the picture now"

"I've got a picture of both of my parents too. It was taken about fifteen years ago" Katie said slowly. She got up and opened her gym bag. After a few seconds, she came across the picture and held it to her chest.

"This is the picture of my mom and dad" Jessie nodded and got her picture out of her suitcase. She too held it to her chest.

"On the count of three we'll show the pictures" Katie nodded, "one, two, three!" Katie and Jessie turned their pictures around.

"That's my mom!" Katie said, shocked.

"That's my dad!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly. The photo was the one the photographer had taken at the intern mixer. Derek and Addison looked so happy and so in love.

"They look so cute together" Katie said, Jessie nodded in agreement.

"They're so in love. I wonder what went wrong"

"So what does all this mean, Jessie?" Katie said, unsure of what to do with this newfound information.

"It means we're sisters!"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

As the weeks of camp progressed, Katie and Jessie became best friends. They spent every possible second learning more about each other, and their parents. They soon found that they had more in common than they had thought. It turned out Jessie had gotten Addison's work hard no play attitude, while Katie had gotten Derek's more laid back attitude. With one week left of camp the girls began to wonder how they could get their parents reunited.

"Hey Jess, you still up?" Katie banged on the bunk above her. Since Katie wanted to be a kind sister, she gave Jessie the top bunk.

"Yeah, what's up sis?" Jessie said stifling a yawn.

"I can't sleep. I want to figure out how to get mom and dad back together" Jessie sighed and climbed down from her top bunk and sat with her sister on the bottom bunk.

"I have no idea. It's going to be pretty difficult since they literally live on other sides of the country"

"Yeah. Maybe somehow, we could get them both here. In Seattle. I mean that was where that picture was taken"

"Maybe… Maybe the Chief can help us out. If anybody knows mom and dad, I'll bet its him. Katie, tell me about mom"

"Well, she's beautiful. She's got long red hair and has blue eyes. She's about 5'10 and is about the same height as every guy she dated"

"Hold up, mom's dating someone?"

"Dated. Past tense. Anyways, she's a great mom and I love her. You're going to love her"

"Dad's great too. He's got a great personality and has a great sense of humor. Since him and mom divorced, he's only dated a few women, but nothing serious. He always says I'm the only woman in his life. Oh yeah, and he has the Russell Crowe haircut, which most of the nurses love"

"You don't say. Mom's always had a thing for Russell Crowe. We rent at least one Russell Crowe movie a month!" Katie exclaimed.

"You know what's funny, is that dad's only dated red heads"

"Jess, we've got to get these two together and make them realize that they're still in love"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Seattle**

**Wednesday**

**6:30 A.M.**

The loud beep of a cell phone woke Jessie. She rubbed her eyes and climbed down the bunk bed. Katie was sound asleep, her head under the pillow. She picked up the phone and answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Who is calling at 6:30 in the morning?" Jessie asked groggily.

"Your mother" Jessie was suddenly wide-awake.

"Mom?"

"Honey, I told you to always answer your phone by saying good morning or at least a hello. Not in the rude way that you did"

"I'm sorry?" Jessie said still in shock, "I've missed you mom!"

"I've missed you too, Katie" Jessie walked over to the bed and tried to wake up Katie.

"No!!! Five more minutes mom!" Katie rolled over at put her head under the pillow.

"Why Katie, that girl sounded just like you," Addison said, surprised,

"Yeah, that's my roommate. Could you hold on just one sec?" Jessie put her finger over the speaker and spoke to Katie, "Katie, wake up, mom's on the phone!"

Katie didn't have to be told twice. She sprung out of bed and grabbed her phone from Jessie. She put it on speaker. Katie motioned for Jessie to continue speaking.

"Sorry mom"

"It's ok honey. I just have some news, and I wanted you to be the first to know"

"What's going on, mom?" Jessie asked as she looking at Katie in question.

"I'm coming to Seattle Grace"

"Really? When?" Jessie asked excitedly. She was finally going to meet her mom!

"Saturday. Richard needs me for a consult so I'll be at the hospital around 10 or 11. That way I'll be able to pick you up from the hospital, and then we can go home together. Doesn't that sound great?"

"It sounds awesome, mom! I can't wait to see you"

"Me too honey. I love you"

"I love you more" Katie said and then quickly hung up the phone, "that's just what my mom and I say to each other"

"That's awesome. I hope me and mom have that same connection that you two share"

"I hope I have it with dad" Jessie yawned and got back into her top bunk. Katie followed suit and got into her bottom bunk. After a few seconds of silence Katie spoke.

"So, what's the new plan, Shepherd?"

"We've got three days to get dad to Seattle"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

A/N- I'm not sure when I can update again, but this weekend is going to be pretty busy… WICKED!!! Enough said. Maybe I'll update by Friday. Maybe. Also thanks to all those who reviewed… you guys rock!!! Next chapter we'll see some Derek and Addison stuff, and maybe another flashback, but I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks reviewers!!! You guys rock!!!

**Chapter 3**

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

**Wednesday, 12:30 P.M.**

Katie knocked on the office door.

"Come in" Richard looked up as Katie and Jessie entered.

"Hello, sir. I'm Katie Montgomery and this is my sister Jessie Shepherd"

"Sisters?"

"Yeah, my dad and mom split us up after we were born"

"I'm very sorry about that girls. Is there something you need from me?"

"We need you to get our dad here by Saturday?"

"Derek?"

"Yes" Richard began to laugh. He stopped when he saw the girls were serious. And they were stubborn, just like their parents.

"I'll see what I can do" Katie and Jessie excited the office and high fived each other.

"We totally got him!" Katie said excitedly

"Yup, like taking candy from a baby" Jessie and Katie laughed.

"So know we just need to find the perfect spot for mom and dad to reunite"

"Yeah, we still have a three days for that though" Jessie checked her watch, "Damn, we're going to be late! Bailey's going to kill us!" The girls ran as fast as they could to the locker room.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

**Saturday, 8:30 A.M.**

Addison walked through the doors of Seattle Grace for the first time in about fifteen years. The halls were filled with doctors and patients, and Addison made her way to Richard's office.

"Richard!" Addison walked into Richard's office.

"Addi! It's great to see you! How are you?" Richard smiled and gave Addison a warm hug.

"I'm great, Richard. How about you?"

"I can't complain"

"I hope that daughter of mine hasn't been causing trouble"

Richard smiled, "She's no trouble at all Addi. Katie's a great girl and I know she's going to make a great surgeon some day. Like mother like daughter"

"Yup. So where is she staying? I'd like to see her before I see my patient"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea"

"And why not?" Addison asked, trying to read Richard's face.

"Uhh…" Richard knew he couldn't tell Addison that Jessie could be in the room instead of Katie. The girls had told Richard their plan and he'd hate to be the one to ruin it.

"Is something wrong?" Addison was worried now.

"No, no, no. Everything's fine. But you shouldn't go down there because she's working right now. She's shadowing Dr. Bailey for the day"

"Ok, well you could have just said that, Richard. You had me really freaked out"

"Sorry, Addi. How about I give you her room number and you visit her after you see your patient?"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Jessie and Katie were I their room talking about the day so far.

"So dad will be here around noon?" Katie asked slowly.

"Yes, and mom should be here within the hour. Her plane landed about and hour ago"

"Ok, so we have to make sure mom and dad don't run into each other before dinner"

"Yeah, You'll take care of mom and I'll take care of dad" Jessie looked at her watch, "You'd better go back to Bailey. You've been gone for ten minutes" Katie shrugged and walked out of the room. Jessie laid down on the bottom bunk and pulled out a book. There was a knock at the door. Jessie sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Katie!" Jessie blinked a few times. She was finally seeing her mom for the fist time.

"Mom!" Jessie yelled excitedly and jumped into her arms.

"I guess you missed me"

"You have no idea, so what are you doing here so early?" Jessie asked as her mom walked into the room.

"My flight got in early and I wanted to say hi to you before I saw my patient"

"Oh. Do you think I could go with you?"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Hello, I'm Addison Montgomery and I'll be taking over your case from here on out"

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Montgomery. We heard you were the best in your field, so we knew we had to get you" Addison smiled and Jessie swelled with pride. Her mom was so cool!

"Thank you very much. Dr. Cooper, would you like to present?"

Jesse watched as Dr. Cooper talked to the patient. Addison explained everything in English to the patient. Katie was right; their mom was a great surgeon. A few minutes later, Addison ordered her labs and made her way out of the room.

"Katie, I've got about half an hour before I need to check on Mrs. Loftus. Do you want to get some coffee?"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Montgomery, where is Shepherd?" Bailey was annoyed now.

"Uh, last time I checked she was in our room"

"Well, do you think you could go get her and ask her why she isn't here?"

"Ok" Katie made her way to the room. On her way she passed by the outdoor cafeteria and saw her mom. Katie walked out the door and then she saw that her mom was sitting at the table with Jessie. Katie quickly turned around and ran back inside.

"Jessie?" Katie turned around slowly. Then she saw him.

"Dad?" Katie sprinted towards him and gave him a big huge. Over Derek's shoulder, she saw that Jessie and Addison were making their way to the door. Katie quickly let go of her dad and began pulling him down the nearest hallway.

"Jess, where are you taking me?"

"I just want to show you around, dad!"

"But I really wanted to get some coffee"

"Dad, you have your whole life to get coffee" She looked over her shoulder and saw that Jessie had taken Addison down the opposite hall.

"Honey, do you know where you're taking me?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Why, do you think you could navigate yourself around this hospital?"

"Honey, I did my surgical Internship here. I know this place like the back of my hand"

"I didn't know you did your surgical internship here" Uh oh, Katie was sure she had just blown her cover, she was sure dad had told Jessie.

"I didn't want to tell you before the trip because then you'd ask me a bunch of questions about the hospital, and I wanted you to experience it on your own"

"Thanks dad. So were you and mom still together then?"

Derek stopped walking. This hallway brought Derek back to a bad time in his marriage life.

**Flashback**

**Seattle**

**December 12 1992**

It was Derek's first day as an intern and so, far it had been terrible. After last nights "Holy shit" incident with Addison, his life had been going down hill. As soon as Derek had said the words Holy shit, Addison had begun to cry and didn't stop all night. She kicked Derek out of their bedroom in the hotel and he was forced to sleep on the couch. Derek walked down a deserted hallway and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He heard a woman with heels approach him.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Weber is looking for you" Derek knew that voice.

"Addi, look" Addison cut him off.

"Derek, I don't want to hear it, ok?"

"Addi, I love you ok! I didn't mean to react the way I did"

"Derek, I just don't understand you. Ever since we got married, you've talked about starting a family"

"I do want a family, Addison. I just wasn't expecting one so soon, that's all"

"Well, I'm pretty sure your 'holy shit' answer you gave me last night, told me right where you are"

"Addi cut me some slack. We've only been married two months and I'm still trying to get used to that. And now we're going to have a kid. It's going to throw our life off for a while"

"You're worried about your life and how it's going to change? What about my life? Huh Derek? I'm the one that is going to have this damn baby! What about my career? It could be over! Don't you think I'm scared out of my mind too? I was hoping you'd be the calm one and that you'd tell me everything is going to be ok. But I guess that's too much to ask from a husband" Addison began to walk away.

"Addi, babe" Derek's pager went off, "Damn!"

"You'd better go, Derek. Dr. Weber needs you"

"I'm sorry. We'll finish talking about this later"

"Oh Derek, we have a lot more to talk about than this little holy shit incident. Maybe you finally want to come clean about your bachelor party?"

Derek's jaw dropped. How had Addison found out about that?

**End Flashback**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Dad!"

"Sorry, Jess. I just got caught up in a memory. What's you ask me again?"

"I asked if you and mom were still together during your surgical internship"

"Honey, I know I tell you this every time you ask, but I loved your mom and she loved m back. We got married too young and we made a lot of bad choices. Or, I bad a few bad decisions. And I'm sorry you had to pay for those mistakes"

"So, I take it you weren't together?"

"Well, once you were born I stayed in Seattle and your mother moved to the East Coast. Why are you suddenly so interested in your mother and I?"

"I don't know. But dad, how did you end up here? I thought I was flying home tomorrow?"

"Richard needed a consult on a case, and of course I wanted to take you home myself. So I figured we could go home on Monday morning"

"Sounds good!" Derek's pager went off, "You'd better go, dad"

"Ok, I'll see you later, Jess"

Katie watched her dad walk away and then sprinted back to her room. She burst through the door and saw that Jessie was already pacing.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to get back" Jessie stopped pacing and walked towards Katie.

"Sorry, Jessie, I had to distract dad while you got mom away"

"I can't believe dad got here so early. It's going to be nearly impossible to keep them from seeing each other" Jessie looked at Katie worriedly

"Yeah, so where's mom?" Jessie asked Katie.

"Um, she got a page and she had to go check on a patient"

"Yeah, dad got a page from his patient too"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Hello, I'm Dr. Shepherd and I'll be assisting on your case" Derek said as he checked the patients chart

"You're the neurosurgeon?" The patient asked.

Derek nodded, "Yes, Ma'am"

"Where's Dr. Montgomery?"

"I'm right here" Derek knew that voice.

"Addison?" Derek looked at Addison in shock.

"Derek?"

**A/N- ok so that's all for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more Addison and Derek interactions in the next chapter. I'll review by Sunday or Monday. I'll be thinking of all you Wicked fans when I see it on tomorrow!! Yay me!! Thanks again reviewers!! I love you guys!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys.. It's been months since I updated.. Um…. sorry??? Let's just say I've become super obsessed with Wicked and I totally forgot about Grey's Anatomy… I'm deeply sorry.. But then I found this story, and I was like.. What the hell.. I'll start that up again.. It's going to be hard though.. cuz I start school on Monday.. I'm so pissed about that. Ok sorry.. If anyone is still there.. I'm sorry.. Here it is chapter 4….

"_Hello, I'm Dr. Shepherd and I'll be assisting on your case" Derek said as he checked the patients chart_

"_You're the neurosurgeon?" The patient asked._

_Derek nodded, "Yes, Ma'am"_

"_Where's Dr. Montgomery?"_

"_I'm right here" Derek knew that voice._

"_Addison?" Derek looked at Addison in shock._

"_Derek?"_

Addison did not move. Her eyes stayed fixed on Derek. _What the hell was he doing here? In Seattle? Derek seemed to be as shocked as her. _Silence…

"Dr. Shepherd?" A first year intern stared questioningly at the couple.

"Yes?" Both Addison and Derek answered at the same time. The intern took a double glance at Addison. Even Derek looked at her oddly.

"Sorry" Addison blushed realizing her screw up. _This was the same old Derek. The one who could make her go weak at the knees just by smiling, and make her forgot what the hell was going on just by talking.. She hated how he could control her_. "Old habits.."

Hoping that would cover her screw up for know, she tore her gaze from Derek and studied the patients history.

"Right… uh.. So Michelle, there's no need to worry. You are in perfectly good hands" Derek smiled at Michelle and that seemed to relax her. _Addison had taken this moment to look up from the papers to see her husbands.. Her Ex Husbands look… Oh he was such a charmer… _

"Dr. Shepherd is right, Michelle. I'm going to take a look at your MRI and then I'll be back to give you my diagnosis"

"And what about Dr. shepherd?" Michelle asked eyeing Derek with a small smile.

"I'll be there as well, Michelle. Don't worry" He smiled again and left the room with Addison hot on his heels. Once outside the room, Derek turned to Addison. "Hey Honey!"

"Don't you 'hey honey' me! Just what in the hell are you doing here, Derek? This is my case!"

"Addi…" She threw him the look of death, "Addison, look Chief called me and told me he needed me on this case, so of course I came. I had no idea you were going to be here"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Addison voice had risen well above a whisper and just about everyone in the hospital was staring at them.

"Well. It's just after a near fifteen years of silence I didn't expect you to just show up out of the blue"

"Derek, I'm not just here because of the case…"

"Derek!" Addison was cut off as the Chief marched down the hall toward them.

"Chief! It's great to see you!" Derek looked reviled that he was being saved from a yelling match between Addison.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. I know how busy you are" Chief shook Derek's hand and smiled at Addison.

"It was no big deal. Anyways, I'm glad you called me"

"So I see you two finally ran into each other," Chief said pointing to Addison and Derek.

"Yes we did Chief. It was very coincidental. Don't you think Derek? I mean both of us show up at Seattle Grace at the same time on the same day"

"Ironic is more like it, Addi" Chief said with a smile, "Well, I've got to go, I'll see you two around"

"So Addison.. How's life in New York? I hear your practice is going wonderfully" Addison blushed.

"I can't complain. I've got a great staff, and well.. A great support system.. But you're doing very well too. How's LA?"

"Well, let's just say it's sunny like everyday" Addison smiled

"No way! Everyday?" She was clearly shocked. It was very cold in New York, so she was not used to the sun.

"Everyday, Addi.. You'd love it there" Derek moved a bit closer and took her hands, "Addi, we need to talk"

GAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Jessie and Katie had finally realized their parents had met again. And it did not go the way they had planned.

"I can't believe you let this happen!" Katie yelled at Jessie while they ran towards their parents' patients' room.

"Me? What did I do? How was I supposed to know Chief would give them the same patient?"

"I don't know.. This was a stupid idea.. Mom is going to kill me!" Katie came to a halt just before they turned the corner. "It's them" Sure enough, at the other end of the hall stood Derek and Addison.

"It doesn't look like the conversation is going well" Jessie commented looking at Katie for instructions, "We have to do something about it"

"Like what?"

"Call mom, tell her you want to meet her for dinner"

"Why do I have to?" Katie whined.

"Do it before they kill each other.. Wait, Chief broke them up… Ok he's leaving.. I can't hear what dad's saying" Jessie tried leaning father over the side to see but Katie pulled her back.

"Do you want us to get caught? Ohhh.. Look, mom's blushing.. She hasn't done that in a while.. Jess, maybe we should just let them work this out"

"Maybe.. Oh dad is holding her hand.. Look how cute they are.. Katie.. They're going to kiss"

"What? There's no way! They haven't seen each other in like fifteen years.. It just can't." Katie paused; her parent's faces were getting closer and closer together.. BEEP. Addison's pager went off. Addison whispered something into Derek's ear and then walked off blushing.

"Damn! That was close!" Jessie said as their parents began to walk away.

GAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Addison remembered how close his lips were to hers.. Oh how close they had been.. And then well.. She told him to meet him in the On Call Room in fifteen minutes. Why the hell did she have to do that? She had nothing to say to that good for nothing cheater! But.. He never did anything.. right? She ran into her emergency room and found that the woman was going to need an emergency C-Section, and it was going to be longer than fifteen minutes.

Derek began to pace the On Call Room about forty minutes ago, now he was beginning to sweat. And why? Why was he meeting Addison after all these years? And why was she here? And why wasn't she here yet? What if she had let him? Again…

"Derek!" Addison walked into the room and gave him a smile, "I'm so sorry, I had to perform surgery.. And."

"Addi.. It's ok. I'm glad you're here now" he smiled at her, and she realized.. a bit.

"Derek, I don't know where to start?"

"What about from the start? Us.."

"Us?" Addison turned red again and refused to meet Derek's gaze.

"Us.. As in you and I. Remember when we were married? Or have you forgotten already?"

"No Derek, I haven't forgotten, Damn it! Why the hell do you want to talk about the past, when nothing you can say will change it"

"Addi, I can't take back what I said to you.. Or what I did.. But I just want you to know how sorry I am. I really am.. I never wanted to hurt you"

"But you did, Derek"

"Addi, don't you act all innocent.. You had jumped down my throat before I could explain myself"

"Hm.. After all your lies you actually expected me to let you explain yourself?" Derek took a step back and gulped. This was not the way he had planned on their first private meeting going..

"Wait.. I thought you were talking about the pregnancy? I never lied to you about that Addi. You know I didn't"

"Derek, you said Holy Shit. How else did you want me to take that response, after I just told you I'd be caring your damn babies!"

"You could have forgiven me Addison! I was stupid at the time but I was in love with you"

"Derek.. You cheated on me"

"Addi.. Hold on"

"Mark told me all about your bachelor party Shepherd.. You and that stripper got really down and dirty in your dorm room.. That's what I heard. Are you going to deny it?"

"Addi.. I was drunk.. I'm sorry.. I was so damn nervous about marrying you I screwed up.. Ok I screwed up and you never forgave me!"

"How could I forgive you? You cheated on me? The day before our wedding! You had no right asking for my forgiveness anyways"

"I'm sorry Addi.. I'm sorry.. Ok.. I wish I could change what I did all those years ago, but I can't.. I moved on and so did you.. Let's both be adults and end this"

"Fine" Addison left the room and Derek stood still, not quite believing what had just happened. He was letting her get away.. again.. He had to do something. He had to tell her how he felt.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Mom?" Katie had been standing guard outside the On Call Room and had been waiting for her parents to emerge.

"Katie! Hey honey, how are you?" She gave Katie a huge hug.

"I'm super, how bout you mom? Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope" Addison answered very quickly, "You want to go get some dinner?"

"Sure mom!" They turned and headed away from the On Call Room's when—

"ADDISON!" Addison turned her neck so quickly, she was sure she was going to have a crick in her neck.

"Derek.."

"Addi, I—" Derek ran toward her and then stopped suddenly when he saw Katie.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Jessie.. I'm Katie" Derek looked dumbstruck.

"Katie? You're Addison's daughter?"

"Well.. I'm your daughter too"

"What.. How.." Addison tried to sort it all out when Derek suddenly pulled Katie into a hug and began to cry.

"Katie.. I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too dad" Derek finally let go and then Addison let out a shriek.

"Jessie?" Jessie had come out of her hiding spot and was not standing beside Katie.

"It's me mom!" Addison let the tears fall as she began to hug her daughter.. well, her other daughter.

"How did you too figure it out?" Derek said, trying to sound bad, but failing horribly.

"It wasn't that hard dad. I mean you both sent us to Seattle Grace.. We met and well we figured it out.. It was really quite easy" Jessie said with a smile.

"Easy there sister, don't steal all the credit. I helped out a little bit. But Jessie was the brains"

"She must take after Addison then" Derek said, as Addison blushed again. The girls laughed and smirked at their parents.

"That's enough girls. No more laughing at your mother" Then the family began to laugh together for the first time ever. "So what do you say, we go get some dinner as a family?"

"Sweet!" Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Katie smiled and gave Jessie a high five. They walked ahead of their parents. Derek turned to Addison and smiled.

"I can't believe it. They found each other.. And they figured it out" Addison said slowly as she watched her daughters.

"Yeah.. Without them.. Well, we would have never seen each other again" Derek was about to take Addison's hand when an annoying voice rang through the hall, causing both the Shepherds and Montgomery's to turn and find the culprit. They didn't have to look very far. A young woman made her way towards Derek. She was wearing a short black dress that showed a lot of cleavage and a fair amount of her legs. Addison already hated her before she.. Well.. Before.. The woman walked straight up to Derek and planted a long kiss on his lips. One that Addison would never have given to any man in front of her children.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGA

A/N- Sorry I left it off there. I've got to work tomorrow.. So I've got to get to bed.. But tell me what you thought.. And by the way.. Can anyone guess who the woman is?? OK I'll update before Tuesday… I hope.. with school… and work.. We'll see.. I'll do my best.. Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I've had a bad day.. do maybe you can make it better!! Leave me a review!! Thanks.. G-nite


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Ok, there's no excuse for my lack of updates. I'm sorry. By the way, anyone know when a new episode of Grey's is going to be on? I heard April. Anyone?

Chapter 5

Jessie and Katie stared at their father in shock. What was he doing? Katie drifted her gaze from her father to her mother's hurt expression. Derek pulled away.

"Um, Addison, Jessie, Katie, this is my girlfriend, Meredith" Addison didn't smile. Meredith. She hated the name already.

"You must be Jessie, Derek just won't stop talking about you" Meredith pulled Katie into a hug.

"Actually, no, I'm Katie, Jessie's twin sister" Meredith let go of Katie and stared at both Jessie and Katie, unsure of what to think.

"There are two of you? Derek!" Derek looked a bit nervous.

"I'm sure I mentioned Jessie was a twin" Meredith plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Meredith, isn't it?" Katie asked Meredith. Meredith nodded. "We'd like you to meet our mother, Addison Montgomery"

"Mother?" Meredith looked very shocked. Addison almost felt sorry for her. Almost. 

"Katie, Jessie, it looks like its just you and me tonight. Your father has got a date"

"Addi-" 

"Mom! I thought we were going to go to dinner as a family?" Addison shook her head and pulled Katie away from her father.

"Addison, you don't have to do this" Derek said as Addison left.

"We'll talk about this later Shepherd" Derek felt his shoulders slump as Addison took their children away from him. 

"Looks like we've got the night to ourselves" Derek gave a noncommittal shrug, "I saw this great bar we could go to for drinks that's not far from here-"

"Joe's Bar" Meredith stared at Derek.

"Right, Joe's Bar, let's get changed and I'll meet you there" 

"Ok," Meredith pulled Derek in for a long kiss and then walked back down the hall.

GAGAGGAGAAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Mom!" Katie yelled up to her mother. Addison stopped walking and turned to face Katie.

"Yes?" Addison was clearly not in the mood to talk.

"Are you seriously going to let the bitch get dad?"

"Don't call her that Katie" 

"Sorry mom, but come on, we both know dad doesn't love her. She has nothing to offer him. Jessie I thought you told me dad only dates redheads?"

"Well, that's what I thought. I've never seen Meredith Grey before. She looks super young though. I wonder where he picked her up?"

"Probably on a street corner" Addison muttered under her breath, Jessie burst out laughing.

"Mom just said a prostitute joke!" Addison blushed and slapped Jessie on her back.

"I did not!" Addison protested, "Ok, I did, don't tell your father!"

"Mom, seriously, you have to get him back"

"Seriously, Katie?" 

"Yes, seriously, mom!" Addison laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not interested in getting back together with your father. Ok, we rushed into things to quickly all those years ago…" Addison broke off, obviously thinking about the past.

"Mom, how bout for us?" Jessie pulled Katie into a hug, "How can you say no to your two twin daughters?" Addison rolled her eyes, and turned away.

"I'm not going to do it!"

"Come on mom, you're being a quitter!" Addison's back felt rigid. No one called her a quitter. 

"Fine. I'll go" Katie and Jessie smiled at each other in victory.

"Great mom, now what to wear." Jessie made her way to her moms' suitcase and began picking through various items. Addison picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Want to help me sabotage my Ex husband? Great meet me at the hospital" She hung up the phone and turned to face her twins.

"Who was that, mom?" Katie asked with a smirk.

"Just a friend, he knew your father and I when we were in med school"

"Oh, so he's a doctor?" Jessie asked, as she placed an outfit on the bed.

"Yep, one of the best"

GAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Joe's Bar was jamming on a Friday night. Derek and Meredith made their way to a table near the bar top, and ordered drinks from the waitress. Meredith got a Cosmo, while Derek stuck with scotch on the rocks. 

"I didn't know your wife was a doctor" Meredith said loudly over the chatter at the bar. Derek avoided making any eye contact; instead he chose the black floor to stare at.

"I'm sure I mentioned it one or twice. It was kind of a messy divorce; I don't really talk about it. I can't believe Jessie and Katie met. It's so exciting. Don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, it's super exciting," She was lying through her teeth, but Derek was so caught up in his own life he failed to notice the sarcasm. 

"So, why are you in Seattle? I thought you were going to New York for the Doctor's conference thing" Derek said as he stirred his drink. His eyes kept glancing at the door to see of Addison would show up.

"Oh, the conference changed to Seattle last minute. So here I am"

"Here you are" Meredith smiled, and Derek forced one out. He heard the door open and familiar voice.

"And here we are" 

"Mark!" Derek got up from his chair and approached the man who had just entered.

"Derek! Holy shit! What are you doing here?" Mark and Derek shared a brief hug.

"I've got a patient and my daughter's going to a medical camp with Richard, so I came up to get her"

"Wow, how old is that kid of yours now?"

"She's 15. She's beautiful, just like her mom"

"Addison always was hot stuff" Derek and Mark burst out laughing

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Mark laughed, but didn't try to deny anything "You won't believe who's in town though"

"Who?"

"Addison's here!"

"Yeah, I know" Derek look confused.

"Wha— how do you know Addi's here?" Mark looked uncomfortable. 

"Derek!"

"Addison!" Addison walked in and stood next to Mark. Derek could not contain his confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting drinks with Mark, he asked me out on a date, and I said yes" Derek felt a pang of jealousy, but concealed it.

"Oh, I see, so you left out two daughters alone at the damn hospital?" 

"I left them? How about you leaving us? Huh? Where is your excuse anyways? Did mom and dad tell her she had to be back by 8 on a school night?"

"Derek, you're dating a high schooler?" Mark looked impressed. "Score!"

"No! No, I'm not! You're sick you know that?" Mark just shrugged and went to order drinks at the bar.

"I can't believe you left our kids to go out with Mark Sloane!"

"I can't believe you chose her over me!" the words left Addison's mouth before she could stop them. Derek didn't respond, he looked at Addison in shock.

"Am I missing something, honey?" Derek turned to face Meredith. She obviously had seen him talking with Addison, and wanted to interfere. "Addison, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here with my date, Mark" She pointed to the bar, where Mark was picking up two college girls.

"Oh, he looks nice"

"Oh yes, he's very nice. Excuse me, I'm going to go buy some drinks" She walked off before Derek could respond. 

"She's stalking us Derek!" Meredith accused. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that, Meredith. This is a popular spot for doctors; it's a block from the hospital. It' the hot spot"

"Well, then we shouldn't have come here. I was trying to escape all of your doctor friends. What are the chances of seeing two of your friends on a date in a different state?" Derek shrugged and allowed himself to be taken back to their table. 

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Mark, don't do this! Please don't do this!" Addison was begging Mark, but he was not going to change his mind.

"Addison, those two twenty year olds want me… Now, unless your planning on doing me later…" Addison sighed and shook her head, knowing Mark was right.

"I don't think so Mark, it's just, I really need your help getting back at Derek"

"You don't need my help, Addi. It's obvious that he's miserable with that want to be doctor. You just have to let him know how you feel. I know he still loves you. I mean, come on, you guys are Addison and Derek" Addison smiled.

"Thanks Mark, I appreciate you coming down her for me" Mark gave her a hug and kissed her quickly.

"Anytime you need me to kick Derek's ass, call me" She laughed and watched him leave with the two Twenty year olds. 

"Joe, I'll have a cold beer" Addison cradled the beer in her hand as she eyed Derek and Meredith. Derek noticed that Mark had left and went back up to the bar to get drinks.

"Addison, where'd Mark go?" he handed Joe his credit card as he paid for the drinks.

"Oh, you know, to have a one night stand with those high schoolers"

"That's so Mark." He laughed remembering their college days together.

"Yup, he hasn't changed on bit" Addison finished off the rest of her beer and put it on the bar top. She yawned and threw some money on the counter for a tip.

"You leaving?" Derek asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm going to see what our two trouble makers are up to" Addison looked directly at Derek. Her gaze was strong, one filled with love, "If their anything like us, I'm sure Richard has them locked in a call room somewhere"

Derek laughed and helped Addison down from her stool.

"I could come to, I mean their my girls too," Addison shock her head and pointed to Meredith, who was trying to not look at the two of them, but failing miserably.

"Nah, you've got a date. I wouldn't want you have to end early because of me" Derek opened his mouth to speak but Addison cut him off, "Derek, it's fine, really. I'll see you tomorrow"

She walked out of the bar, while Derek just stared after her. Meredith had gotten bored at the table and now joined Derek at the bar.

"What's wrong Derek?"

"Nothing, just waiting for the drinks" 

"I've been thinking"

"Oh yeah?" 

"About taking our relationship to the next level" Derek heard the door open and footsteps approach them, "I think we should get married"

Derek looked shocked. Had Meredith just proposed to him in a BAR! What was this world coming to? He turned around and found himself face to face with Addison. Had Addison heard what Meredith just asked him? He sure hoped not.

"Addison, what are you doing back?" Derek noticed she looked near tears.

"I forgot my jacket" She picked it up from the chair next to Derek's and ran out of the bar. Derek paled, so she had heard what Meredith asked him. She felt Meredith pull him towards her.

"So? Want to get married or what?" Meredith shrugged her shoulders, waiting for Derek's answer.

A/N- DUN DUN DUN… I know I'm evil, but I figured this was a good length. I've got one more chapter planned. So be on the look out. I plan to upload it by Friday. I've got to write the second chapter for my Harry Potter flick before this. So. Yes. Who hates research papers? ME!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, Its been a while, I know, and I'm sorry. Senior year was pretty busy, but now I have the time to write before I go off to college. Here's the Final chapter of the story. I find it hard to write Addison and Derek fics now that Addison has her own show and Derek is being forced into a marriage with Meredith. GAH last season of Grey's made me sick. Ok Here we go.

Chapter Six

Marriage? Was Derek already that ready to move on with that twenty year old? Addison though angrily as she made her way back to the hospital. She didn't bother explaining her tears to any of the countless nurses who were staring at her openly. It wasn't every day that Addison entered a bar and saw her ex husband being proposed to, and she just needed some time to get her head around that. Or she needed to kill that psycho twelve year old that stole her husband—

"Mom! What are you doing back here so soon?" Addison picked up the pieces to her phone and tried to wipe her eyes at the same time. It didn't work as well as she hoped. Katie took the phone out of her mom's hand, and began putting the battery back in.

"Mom, there's no reason to cry over a dropped phone. Look I fixed it" Katie handed the phone over, Jessie shook her head at her sister.

"She's not crying over her phone, moron. What's wrong mom?" Katie just shrugged, and looked at her mom.

"Nothing, honey. Look, I think It's best if we leave tonight. I got us a flight out" Katie dropped the phone, again. Jessie jaw dropped.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did dad do something? Or that crazy bitch Meredith?" Jessie asked, her voice getting louder as she got angrier, "Mom, you can't leave me like this. I just met you!"

"Don't pull that guilt trip on me, Jessie! What your father and his tramp do is his business. I'm not in his life anymore" Katie was so angry that she couldn't seem to make a sentence.

"Mom, look, dad doesn't love Meredith. He hasn't had a girlfriend in years. Trust me"

Addison held up her hand, stopping Katie from butting in.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Katie, pack your bags. Now!" Katie grumbled something and marched off to her room. Jessie followed, her shoulders shagging. Addison sighed and followed her daughters off to the on call room.

"Addison!" Addison turned around and smiled at Richard.

"Hey Richard, I'm glad I saw you. I need to talk to you" Richard frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Your leaving again, aren't you? Addison, running isn't the answer to your problems"

"Richard, I can't sit here and watch Derek with that girl. I've got a daughter to think about now, and I don't want her to be around him" Richard shook his head again.

"He's her father, Addison, you just can't take his daughter away" Addison sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Look, I'm sure that slut- sorry- will make sure he never sees Katie. And I'm sure I'll be seeing more of Jessie" Addison rolled her eyes just thinking about Derek and Meredith, why was she jealous? She had given him up, all those years ago.

"Addison, if Derek loves her, and sure she'll love your girls. I mean give the girl some credit; she obviously didn't know Derek had two daughters. I think she's pretty smart"

Addison felt like she'd been punched in the mouth.

"Smart? Richard, she's only with Derek because he's rich, and because he's a doctor"

"He's also dreamy" Addison shot him a look, "I'm, joking, you know she's an intern right?"

"An intern?"

"Yup, I was thinking of offering her a place here at Seattle Grace" Addison starred at Richard, obviously shocked.

"She's a doctor? That girls in the wrong profession" Richard smiled and shook his head, and then he offered Addison his hand, "Thanks Richard, for everything"

They shook hands and then hugged.

"If you need anything, medical advice, a surgeon, or a friend, you don't hesitate to call, ok" Addison said, while Richard nodded.

"Of course, thanks for coming. Have a save trip home. I hope to see your daughters soon. Maybe Katie will become an intern, it's in the genes" Addison laughed, and gave him a final wave as she continued down the hallway.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"So what you want to get married or not?" Derek turned around and saw Addison leaving quickly.

"Meredith!" But she didn't hear him, he really hoped she hadn't heard what Meredith had said. Speaking of the devil—

"Well? You going to answer me or not?"

"What, yes, I'm sorry" Meredith's face lit up. Derek gasped had he just responded with a yes to Meredith Grey's marriage proposal.

"Yes! Did you say yes!" Meredith yelled out, Joe looked his way, and cast him a nervous glance.

"No, I mean I said yes, but not about that. How can you ask me that now? We've only been dating for a few weeks"

"But you love me and I love you, so what's the point of holding of the inevitable?" Meredith smiled again. Derek was nervous again.

"Joe can I get another one" He pointed at his drink. Joe nodded.

"Look, Meredith, I think your great, but—" Meredith cried out loudly, Derek jumped, clearly not expecting that response.

"Oh no, not with the but. I know your breaking up with me" Derek ran a hand through his hair. Why were women so impossible to deal with?

"How can you propose to me after only a few weeks?" Joe brought the drink over, "Thanks, Joe"

"Don't you love me? Or are you still in love with that ex wife of yours?" Derek took a long drink, stalling for time.

"I don't know. Ok, I like you, but we've only been dating for a short time, I don't love you. At least not yet."

"So your saying there's a chance that we have a future together" Derek rolled his eyes. Meredith looked hopeful.

"Look, Mer, you're great, but I don't see myself getting married anytime soon. I don't think I could do that to Jessie" Meredith sighed.

"What does Jessie have to do with us?" Meredith looked like she was going to cry again.

"She's my daughter, and she has to approve of any girl that I see" Meredith looked livid.

"So you're going to break up with me if your twelve year old daughter says so?"

"She's not twelve! And yes, her opinion is important to me" Derek was starting to wonder where this conversation was heading. It didn't look like he was going ot be getting out of her anytime soon. He wondered where Addison had gone. Addison, what was going to happen with them? How were they going to handle their two daughters together?

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Meredith asked? Derek shook his head.

"Um, no, I was just thinking.." He broke off, what the hell was he still doing here? He needed to find Addison, and explain everything to her, why he left, and why he never came back. He had to find her before she ran away again. He stood up looking down at Meredith.

"Meredith, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be together anymore. I don't love you"

"Wh— How—" Meredith looked at Derek, obviously not expecting that response.

"I'm in love with someone else" Meredith didn't bother to stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"It's your ex wife, isn't it? I can tell by the way you look at her, that you still love her"

"It doesn't matter, I've got to go" He turned around and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Joe held up his hand.

"It's on the house Derek. Go find her" Derek was stunned at his kindness and then smiled at him.

"Thanks Joe, I'll be back" And with that Derek left Joe's Bar, leaving a crying Meredith in his wake.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Katie Montgomery if you aren't packed in five minutes, we're going to miss our taxi and—" Katie held up her hands, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I'm coming gosh, cool it. I still don't understand why we have to leave. I've only just met Jessie, and I don't even know my father. Is this what you want? Me to be fatherless?" Addison rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't me such a drama queen. You'll be able to see your father over holidays, and we can have Jessie over whenever you want. Okay Jessie, you can visit whenever" Addison turned and found her daughter laying on her bed.

"Thanks, mom. Of course I'll visit" Addison sat on the bed, putting her hand on Jessie's check.

"I love you. And I've missed you" Jessie let out a strangled sob that she was trying to keep in.

"I love you too mom" She sat up and grasped her mom, holding onto her for dear life. "Please don't leave me" Jessie whispered quietly into Addison's ear.

"I'm not leaving you, honey. I just can't—" Katie broke her off.

"How can you do this to our family? You kept us apart for all these years, and now you're ripping us apart again" Addison let go of Jessie, and turned to face Katie.

"Honey, I just can't be here anymore. Too many memories, and seeing your father here with that… girl, I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. Now, we have a plane to catch, let's go" She gave Jessie a long hug and picked her bag up from the floor. Katie nodded her head, and gave her sister a long hug.

"Tell dad I say bye. I'll see you soon, ok?" Jessie nodded and gave her sister another hug.

"Yeah, sounds good" Although it didn't sound good to Jessie, she threw in a smile, and watched as her mom and sister left her. She was going to kill her father when she saw him. How could he mess this up?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAG

Derek walked back into the hospital, smiling at the nurses as he passed. This was it; he was going to get his wife back. He looked at his watch; she couldn't have gone far in the small amount of time since she left the bar.

"Richard, shouldn't you be going home?" Derek said as he passed Richard's office. Richard shook his head.

"I'll go home when the work's done, Derek. Where are you off to?" Derek smiled, and ran a hand through his hair. Richard could tell he was nervous.

"I'm looking for my wife" Richard shot him a confused look. "Addison, have you seen her?"

"She left, not ten minutes ago, shook my hand and everything" Derek felt his heart fall to the floor. How could she leave?

"Sh— left? Left?" Richard nodded, "How could she leave me? Is Katie still here?"

"No, she took her too, I think you were the main reason for leaving" Derek sat in the chair in shock. This was his entire fault. If Meredith hadn't turned up and proposed he would already be back together with Addison. His family would be reunited. But, no, he had gone and screwed it up.

"Where did she go?" Richard shrugged, as Derek stood up quickly, "What airport?"

Derek didn't wait for an answer, he left the office and took off down the hallway at a run. He had to find her. The Hospital was pretty empty at the late hour, and he made it to the on call room in a matter of minutes.

"Addi? Are you there?" He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The door opened. "Jessie? Is she gone?"

"How could you let her go dad? I know it has to do with that girl you went to dinner with tonight instead of us. What did you do, dad? What could you have possibly have done?"

Derek wrapped his daughter into a hug, desperately wishing he could redo this entire day.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I screwed up. I'm so sorry" Derek felt his eyes get hot with the tears he refused to shed.

"Go get her, dad" Derek took a step back. Yes, he had to go after her, "She wants you dad, and I know she loves you"

"You're right, I've got to find her" He looked at the door and made his decision.

"Go dad!" He ran from the room, wished the On Call Room was closer to the Hospital Entrance. The nurses barely looked his way as he sprinted down three flights of stairs. He had to get to Addison before she left. He had to tell her how he felt, because he might never get the opportunity again. He saw the lobby, and noticed there were a few people, but none with flaming red hair.

"Addison! Addi!" He ran through the doors, but to his dismay, the parking lot was empty. She had already left. "Shit!"

He had lost her— again. How could he let this happen again? After having a life and a family together, he had managed to ruin their second chance at happiness without even realizing it.

"Dad?" Derek spun around and saw Katie staring at him curiously. Had he ran past her in the lobby? He hugged her quickly.

"Katie? I thought you left? Where's your mom?" Katie shook her head.

"I ran back to get my cell phone. She's waiting in the taxi," She pointed to a car parked near the back of the lot. Derek smiled and took off running towards the car. Katie turned and ran in the opposite direction. How could Jessie be missing this?

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Addison checked her watch. They were never going to make their plane. How Katie could forget her phone was beyond her, didn't teenagers sleep with their phones in their hand? She sighed and put her head in her hands. How could she have come this close to getting back together with Derek, and then Meredith stepped into the picture. She should have known he'd chose that stupid girl over her. The heard the door open and Katie get in.

"Finally, if we miss our plane, I'm grounding you for a week"

"Ground me? Sounds like fun" She looked up, shocked. It couldn't be. He chose Meredith.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" The driver turned around and looked at Derek.

"Coming after you. Don't leave me, Addison. I messed up, I know, but I didn't propose to Meredith, ok, she asked me out of the blue" Addison wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "I love you, I have for a long time, and I never stopped, even when we got divorced. I'm sorry for al the pain I've caused you"

"Derek—" He held up his hand again. She stopped.

"Please, forgive me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughters. I—"

He hadn't realized he was crying until Addison reached up and brushed a few tears off his face. She put a finger on his lips, and then replaced it with her lips. He had forgotten how good it felt to be with someone that he truly loved. "So does that mean I've forgiven?"

"It means that I love you, Derek" He smiled and pulled her towards him for another kiss. Addison was running her hands through his hair and—

"Excuse me, am I still going to be taking you to the airport?" Derek and Addison broke apart, blushing like kids who had been caught by their mother.

"No, the lady's with me" Derek opened the door and helped Addison out of the taxi. He pulled out his wallet and gave the driver some money, and then held out his hand to Addison. She grasped his hand and pulled him in for another kiss "I think we should go tell those trouble making twins about us"

"We should, or we could keep doing this?" Addison had a point, Derek thought as he kissed Addison again. He put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him.

"You have a point there, Addi" She smiled and ran a hand through his hair and placing a long kiss on his lips.

"God, I love your hair. It looks the same as the day I left you" Derek rolled his eyes.

"I think I've got some gray in there, probably thanks to that daughter of yours" Addison put a feigned shock.

"My daughter? I'm sure you had something to do with her being her today, don't you think?" Derek laughed, and took Addison's hand into his, pulling her back towards the hospital.

"Guilty as charged. Now, let's get back to the hospital before our kids send out a search party" They reached the lobby rather quickly and were greeted by the blushing daughters. Once Derek saw Addison hug the two girls, he knew that after everything they'd been through, they were going to be ok now that they had each other.

FIN

I know I wrapped it up quickly, but I hate reading the stories that drag on forever. So there it is, not too long, but it did take a long time to finish. I hope you enjoyed it. Who knows, maybe my muse will return and I'll write some more Ron and Hermione goodness!! Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
